Fall of Elizabeth Webber
by Rainbow Boo1
Summary: Elizabeth thought her wedding to Jake would be the best day of her life. She was wrong. She learns sometimes you need to fall down to rise again. What if the wedding had been a double wedding? Liz's POV mainly. Deals with hitting rock bottom and mental health. Not a Hatefic. But NOT Liaison aka Liz/Jason. It is Liz/Lucky and to some extent Jason/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Fall of Elizabeth Webber

It was suppose to be the best day of her life. She was marrying Jake. He would have been hers. He was suppose to be hers. But now everything was over. He knew. They knew. She heard banging on the door.

"Elizabeth!" said Jason, "How could you have done this to me?"

She was huddled in the corner of the room, wrapped in her wedding dress, her veil was still in her hair.

"I… I.." said Elizabeth.

"You knew," said Jason, "You knew who I was this whole time. And this whole time you lied to me. I trusted you. I trusted you, and you did this. And you pushed, so hard to make this a double wedding with Sam and Patrick. You knew my wife would be marrying someone else the same day I was going to marry you. You're sick,"

"I love you Jason," said Elizabeth, "It was our chance. Our chance to be together,"

"Our chance?" said Jason, "You don't love me,"

"Yes, I do," said Elizabeth, "I love you, I've always loved you."

"No, you don't. You don't so this to someone you love," said Jason, "You don't manipulate a situation like this, you knew who I was and you kept that from me. And my family was so close, and you kept them from me. You let me suffer. You are selfish.. and now you won't even face me."

Elizabeth moved her way to the door and held her hand close to the locked door of the bridal suite.

"I did it for us. We never had our chance before, not with the mob or with Sam or Carly," said Elizabeth, "We finally had our chance to be a family with Jake. Don't you see it was our second chance,"

"You don't see it," said Jason, "You kept me away from Danny, my son, and you lied to our son. You lied to Jake,"

Elizabeth sobbed against the door leaning into it. He could forgive her, he had to forgive her.

"I did it for Jake," said Elizabeth.

"No, you did it for you," said Jake, "I'm done with it and I'm done with you,"

She sobbed and fell into a heap on the floor and shook. Liz couldn't believe he was leaving. It was all Jake, Spinelli, and Robins fault.

"You can't blame them Liz," said a voice above her.

Elizabeth looked up and shuddered. Emily.

"But you're dead," said Elizabeth.

"That's true," said Emily, "But I think you still need someone,"

"I'm going insane," said Elizabeth.

"That's certainly possible. You've done some pretty questionable things lately," said Emily.

She felt her sit next her on the floor. She heard a knock on the door. She looked back to Emily. She was gone.

"Elizabeth, it's Laura," said Laura, "I'm taking Cam and Aiden home. I'll stay with them,"

"Okay," said Elizabeth, "Wait, what about Jake-"

"Well, Jason and Sam-" said Laura.

"What!" said Elizabeth, "They can't take my son. He's my son. I'm his mother, not Sam"

Elizabeth was shaking so heard. She was sobbing, and she couldn't stop. She needed to stop. She should get up and fight for her children. She should be taking them all home.

"Well, little Jake decided he wanted to go the penthouse with his father…and Sam and Danny," said Laura.

"They don't even live there!" said Elizabeth.

"Well while you've been in here," said Laura, "Everyone had to made some quick decisions. Sam and Jason are staying at the penthouse with Danny and Jake. Her parents and sisters are going to stay at the Metrocourt courtesy of Carly. Robin is going to stay with Patrick and Emma. Jake will be fine with his father. It will get better in the morning sweetie,"

She heard Laura walk away. Would Jake be okay? Was he confused? She didn't mean to hurt him.

"My nephew will be fine," said Emily.

"God," said Elizabeth, "You're not real. You're not real,"

Emily just ignored her and sat back down.

"You can't expect little Jake to want to come home with you tonight," said Emily, "Especially after what you did,"

"I-" said Elizabeth.

 _Everything was going to be perfect. They were taking turns. Sam and Patrick had said their vows. Now it was her turn with Jason. They were so close to the end. Soon they would be pronounced husband and wife._

 _"I am so happy I found you," said Elizabeth, "You've made me so happy-"_

 _"_ _We object," said Spinelli._

 _He came out of nowhere. He ran down the isle holding Robin's hand._

 _"_ _Robin?" said Patrick, "What are you doing here-"_

 _"_ _I'll explain later," said Robin, "But you can't get married. Two of you are still married,"_

 _Elizabeth felt everything sink. She kept a smile on her face._

 _"_ _I think we would know if any of us were married," said Elizabeth._

 _She felt Jason's hands slide out of hers._

 _"I wouldn't," said Jason, "You know who I really am?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean two of us?" said Sam._

 _"_ _Of course I know who you are," said Robin, "You're Jason, Jason Morgan,"_

 _Gasps echoed though out the Cathedral. Elizabeth watched Sam dropped to the ground in shock. Patrick went to help her up. He looked broken. Everything was wrong._

 _"_ _I'm Jason, and I'm married ….to Sam," said Jason. "How did you-"_

 _"_ _I knew you were my father," said Jake, "I knew it,"_

 _Jake came up and joined them._

 _"_ _I always felt connected to you and Danny and-" said Jason, "How did you know?"_

 _"_ _I heard mom say you were really my father-" said Jake._

 _"_ _Shut up!" said Elizabeth, "Shut up, shut up, shut up,"_

 _She didn't even realize she had slapped him until her hand left his little face. Everything else faded around her. Jake clung onto Jason. She remembered the shock on his face._

 _"_ _You knew," said Jason._

"I didn't mean to hit him," said Elizabeth, "I've never hit my boys before. Never,"

"I know," said Emily, "You haven't been yourself lately,"

"Jason will forgive me," said Elizabeth, "He's done it before. I've lied and he's forgiven me, and so will Jake,"

The banging on the door startled her. Emily was gone. Elizabeth was alone again.

"You lying bitch," said Carly, "You hide- you hide behind that door for now. But I want you to know something, when you finally crawl out there, I will destroy you. I will make sure you never hurt Jason again, and never have anything to do with little Jake. You've destroyed lives today,"

"You don't understand," said Elizabeth.

"The hell I don't," said Carly, "Poor little nurse Webber, pretends to be a good girl, but really is just a manipulative lying bitch. Instead of reuniting Jason with his family when you found out who he was, you chose to keep that to yourself, so you could finally get him to yourself. But you know what, now everyone knows how horrible you are."

"I'm-," said Elizabeth.

"I don't want to hear you're excuses," said Carly, "I just want to make it clear that no one will forgive you. Not Patrick, Sam, Monica- no one. Least of all Jason,"

"Carly," said Sam, "I need to say something to her,"

"She's all yours," said Carly.

"Elizabeth," said Sam, "I'm coming in,"

Elizabeth got up and pushed on the door to keep it closed. She heard the clicks of the knob. Sam had of course picked the lock and pushed her way in. Elizabeth pushed herself to her feet. They faced each other. Bride to bride. Both of their faces were stained with tears. She remembers them meeting each other in the Bridal shop and helping the other decide which dress was the dress. Elizabeth's princess gown was a contrast to Sam's simple lace body hugging dress.

"Why?" said Sam, "Why did you do this to me? Do you hate me that much?"

"Of course I don't hate you," said Elizabeth, "I wanted us to be happy. I wanted us both to be happy,"

"No Elizabeth," said Sam, "You wanted to be happy. And damn the consequences,"

"I found out at the Nurses ball," said Elizabeth.

"I know. Hayden remembered," said Sam, "Spinelli had gone to Cassadine Island and found Robin, and then on his way back they went to see Hayden this morning, it all just unfolded. I know Nikolas found out from Helena and then you found out from him. Given how Nikolas has been I suspected her knew who Jake really was… but you. Elizabeth how could you? Why didn't you tell me when you did find out?"

"You were happy Sam. I saw you with Patrick at the ball and I couldn't. I was happy with Jake, and you were happy with Patrick- how could I destroy all that?" said Elizabeth.

"You also saw me mourn Jason, you saw me and my son try so hard to move on from Jason. You knew he was alive and you were the one to push me and Patrick to get married, just to justify your actions," said Sam.

"I did it for all of us," said Elizabeth.

"Bullshit," said Sam, "You did it for you. At the nurses ball Patrick and I just started to get serious. You and Jake - Jason had barely even started anything. You could have made this easier for everyone when you found out,"

"Easier," said Elizabeth, "None of this was easy. You don't think this was hard. But I was making the right choice for all of us,"

"God, you are deluded. You were making the right choice for you. You were being selfish Elizabeth. You were making the right choice for you. You certainly weren't making a good choice for Jason. You kept him away from his mother, his son, from me. He had the right to know who he really was. You don't get to play god," said Sam.

"I was doing what was right. Jason was no longer in danger all the time, he wasn't working for Sonny. I was giving us second chance to be a family, to have a normal life," said Elizabeth.

"You can't control everything," said Sam, "You are sick Elizabeth. You arranged for me to marry another man, next to my husband-"

"You are in love with Patrick-" said Elizabeth.

"So you were what- protecting us. That absolves you?" said Sam, "You just made it worse. You let us start a building a life together, when you knew that Jake was really Jason."

"We all could have stayed happy," said Elizabeth.

"Fine, but imagine your best case scenario, we all be friends and have kids, and all hang out on weekends. What would have happened if Jake remembered who he was, years from now? Did you really think you could live in that lie forever?"

Elizabeth thought about it. She imagined them all being friends. She imagined her being pregnant with Jason and her second child. She smiled.

"Yes," said Elizabeth.

Sam slapped her hard in the face. Liz brought her hand to her pulsing hot cheek.

"You are selfish Elizabeth. While you were hiding in here, and not facing your mistakes, we've been trying to pick up our lives. All the children, yours included are confused, and hurt," said Sam.

"It's easy Sam, be with Patrick, stay with Patrick and Emma," said Elizabeth.

"That's not your choice anymore," said Sam, "I know you will always be in our lives, you won't stop being Jake's mother, but I want you to know you will never have our trust again,"

"That's right, I am Jake's mother. Jason and I will always share him," said Elizabeth, "You are not his mother. I am and one day Jason will forgive me and come back to us,"

"I can't even even deal with you," said Sam, "I'm going home with Jason, and we are going to try to move past you,"

Sam walked out, and slammed the door behind her.

Elizabeth locked the door again and tried to catch her breathe. She saw herself in the mirror. Her perfect hair, and dress. Her makeup was smudged, but she looked so beautiful. The perfect bride. She saw Emily behind her. She looked so disappointed. Elizabeth could see Jason's face as he realized she had lied to him. She ripped her veil out of her hair and crumbled again on the floor. Emily hushed her and rubbed her back. Elizabeth had lost Jason. She sobbed. She was alone and no one was coming for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The day after_**

She woke up with a start and looked around her. Her mouth felt dry. Her legs felt sore. She padded her hand to the other side of the bed. _Jason?_ But it was empty.

 _Oh, right. Yesterday._

Elizabeth felt numb. She hoped it had all been a nightmare. Jason learning the truth. Slapping Jake. Everyone had been starring. She had to get away. She remembered Laura, Carly, and Sam. And then Emily. Had she lost her mind?

Everything was blurry after that. Or gone. She didn't remember how she got here. Where was here?

It was a simple room. She was in her favourite cotton pyjamas. She didn't remember how she got there. How did she get out of her dress? She felt around for her engagement ring. It was gone.

Her hands begin to shake. It was gone. Jake- she meant Jason.. Jason was no longer hers.

She ran to the to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. She banged on it.

"Help!" said Elizabeth, "Let me out!"

She hit it over and over again. She screamed but no one came.

—-

"Thanks for calling Laura," said Jason, "I appreciate it."

Sam walked down the stairs of the penthouse. She had just checked on Danny and Jake. They were playing upstairs after eating breakfast. It had felt so normal having the boys at the table with Jason there.

"What's going on?" said Sam.

Jason slumped onto the couch, disturbing the blankets he had just folded. He had chosen the couch over Molly's pink room.

"It was Laura," said Jason, "It was about Elizabeth,"

"What happened?" said Sam.

"She… she's been committed to Shadybrooke," said Jason, "Apparently the police were involved. They wanted to know if I could keep Jake with me until it's all sorted out,"

"Oh, Jason," said Sam.

She laid her hand on his leg. He laid his hand on hers. She had been such a good friend and partner for so long, it was a change to think _wife._ He didn't feel like he was Jason Morgan, not yet. He didn't have his memories. He didn't remember anything before the accident. Nothing but flashes. But at least he finally knew the truth. So he decided to call himself Jason. After all the deception it felt strange to go continue as Jake Doe. He needed to at least claim his own name.

"After we left, her family tried to see her. But she was inconsolable, frantic, and was talking to herself. Laura called it a nervous breakdown," said Jason.

"I'm not surprised. She was still convinced she had done the right thing lying when I talked to her," said Sam, "Maybe Shadybrooke is the best place for her. She's lied to us before, about Danny-"

"She told me about that," said Jason, "I think she was trying to tell me the truth. I remember so many moments where it was like she had to tell me something- or she lied about little things- god I feel so stupid,"

"You are not stupid," said Sam, "You survived a bullet to the back, being brought back from the brink of death, a car crash, mind control- and yes being lied to when you couldn't remember who you were-"

"I still can't remember Sam," said Jason.

"You are not stupid," said Sam, "You are a survivor and the bravest man I know. You have been a great friend and support to me when you didn't even know you were my husband."

Jason squeezed her hand. It felt natural.

"I just don't understand the past 24 hours. I don't mean to hurt you- but I loved Elizabeth. I mean I love her. I mean, I don't know. I was ready to spend my life with her… even not knowing who I was," said Jason.

"You're not alone. I was ready to marry Patrick. My heart aches for him and Emma right now. The pain this has all caused," said Sam.

"I love Aiden and Cam as if they were my own," said Jason, "But after all Elizabeth has done, I don't think I could ever trust her enough to be with her again. I'm sorry. I'm talking to you like we've talked before; as friends, not husband and wife. I mean I - this is so complicated. I don't want to hurt you Sam."

"I know this is complicated. You are my friend Jake, but also my husband Jason," said Sam, "But I've spent most of the morning thinking, and I think we owe each other a chance,"

"What do you mean?" said Jason.

"I think we should live here in the Penthouse together," said Sam, "With Danny and Jake,"

"But-" said Jason.

Wasn't it too fast? Was there a right step? Was there a manual for how to proceed?

"Let me explain," said Sam, "Right now you are Jake and Jason at the same time, but you've never had the chance to be home. To your actual home for memories to come back. This place hasn't changed much, and you've lived here for years; years before I even came into the picture. I think living here is your best chance to get your memories back,"

"But what if I can't remember, what if I never remember," said Jason, "Can you accept that?"

Sam paused, she wanted Jason, her Jason back. Could she accept his as he was?

"I don't know," said Sam, "But I'm willing to try. We can have separate rooms. We can get to know each other with the truth out,"

"Wouldn't we be displacing your parents?" said Jason.

"I spoke to my mother last night," said Sam, "We discussed the possibility. They were alright getting some place new. Molly finally got into housing at PCU for next term. Mom knew it was hard for me to leave here for Patricks-"

"What about Patrick?" said Jason, "He never lied to you. It's not the same as Elizabeth and me,"

Jason could barely even think about her without getting angry. Last night it had been a blur of faces. Monica was one of his guests, and she had embraced him crying after the truth came out. He was her son. He had a whole family. They had been familiar when he first woke up, be he had brushed it off as nothing. And Elizabeth kept them from him. Kept him all for herself.

He couldn't blame only Elizabeth. Nikolas had known. Hayden had told them Nikolas had been arrested for his suspected involvement in her shooting. But Elizabeth simply lied, and kept lying. Poor Patrick was just as much victims as the rest of them.

"I can't turn my feelings off," said Sam, "But I need to give us a chance. I knew you weren't dead for the longest time. I felt you out there. And the signs were there. The adventures we've had. Spinelli and Mrs. Yi and Sonny all seeing you as Jason. You have been the love of my life, and I will not give up on you. I will not give up on us. As much as it's going to hurt Patrick, and Emma- I need to give us a chance,"

"Alright," said Jason, "I'll stay."

Sam lit up and pulled him into a hug. His body felt familiar to her. She breathed him in. Jason. It was like coming home.

"I have to tell you something. I didn't tell you about some flashes of memory before, because it didn't make sense. But I've had memories of you. But they do now. Seeing us in bed the night of I came here on Helena's orders; When we rode on the bike; When we renewed… our.. this is so strange…our vows- it felt so familiar. I think I've been starting to remember all along," said Jason.

Sam couldn't help but keep smiling from ear to ear. She knew she had to break the news to Patrick. She had to move out. Jason had to move out. It was bittersweet. But for this moment she would focus on the sweet, they had a chance. Something she hadn't had yesterday morning.

She heard a few rapid knocks on the door, before it flew open. Carly. Somethings didn't change.

"I swear, I locked it," said Sam.

"Jason," said Carly, "I have to tell you something,"

"Carly is something wrong?" said Jason.

"I can go," said Sam, "You two should talk,"

"Don't be ridiculous Sam," said Carly, "You stay, this affects you too,"

"What's happened now?" said Jason.

"Elizabeth has been locked up in Shadybrooke," said Carly, "It's the perfect time for you to fight for Jake. You should fight for sole custody, and take him away from that psychotic bitch!"

—

She felt like she had banged on the door for hours, that was until two large men, orderlies, put a shot in her arm. She instantly felt numbed. She suddenly felt like their was a layer of glass between her and everything else. She was brought into an office.

Sitting next to her, was her sister Sarah. Sarah had been here for days before the wedding, she was her maid of- Elizabeth felt fuzzy. Like she was trying to dig into something inside her she just couldn't reach. Across from her was a doctor: Kevin Collins.

"What did you give me?" said Elizabeth.

"A sedative, a mild dosage of Seconal," said Kevin.

"Where am I?" said Elizabeth.

"You are at Shadybrooke," said Kevin, "You've-"

Elizabeth tried to get up. Sarah held her in place.

"I don't belong here," said Elizabeth, "Nothing is wrong with me,"

"You've had a breakdown Elizabeth," said Kevin, "You're sister and grandmother decided it was best that you had a place to recover and recuperate,"

"Nothing is wrong with me," said Elizabeth.

"Liz, you knowingly were about the marry Jason and keep his identity from him for the rest of your lives," said Sarah.

"I kept a secret, I'm not mentally ill-" said Elizabeth.

"No one is saying that. What I think your sister is trying to say is you were in a tough place. Do you remember coming here?" said Kevin.

Elizabeth looked around. She knew it was bad she didn't remember. That she had blacked out.

"You were screaming and yelling, when we got in you had torn your dress to shreds. You were curled up in a ball, and kept saying it was your chance with him, the only way you-" said Sarah.

"Enough," said Elizabeth.

"We tried talking to you, reasoning with you," said Sarah, "But it was like we couldn't reach you. We called 911 and they brought you here,"

Elizabeth focused on her breathing. She was fine. Maybe she wasn't fine then- but she was fine now. She would move past this.

"As you can see," said Elizabeth, "I'm better now. I just want to go back to my family,"

"We just need to asses you first," said Kevin, "And once we feel like you've made some progress and are strong enough to return home you will be free to -"

"You can't hold me against my will," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, while you're family agreed this was the best place for you. You were brought in with the police. The EMTs couldn't move you. You were screaming, and violent. You've been committed to this institution until you're recovery," said Kevin.

"Liz it's for for your own good," said Sarah, "Once you've recovered you can be there for your boys,"

"I can't leave them," said Elizabeth, "They must be so confused. I need to talk to Jake,"

"I've arranged everything," said Sarah, "I need to go home to work, and Gran can't handle them on her own. I can come back when you get out to help you. But Laura has made arrangements to stay with the boys at your house. She's going to handle the bills, and everything. She's even working on getting in touch with Lucky, so he will be with the boys,"

Elizabeth could have laughed. Lucky had left, again, and again. He couldn't manage to stay in town for them before- even with Jake back.

"Are you sure Laura can handle them," said Elizabeth, "Three boys are a lot of work. They have a schedule to keep."

"Laura handle it. And don't worry Jason is going to visit Cam and Aiden, and Jake is going to stay with him," said Sarah, "At least until you get better,"

Stay with Jason and Sam. She felt like she was going to tip over. But the edges were still numb. Nothing seemed to feel like it was suppose to.

"What about my job?" said Elizabeth ,"We are short staffed as it is."

"Again, it's handled," said Sarah, "I spoke to Dr. Obrecht and you're on medical leave. And she insisted the leave was the best thing due to the investigation-"

"Investigation?" said Elizabeth.

"I thought we agreed it was best for Elizabeth to find out more in increments," said Kevin.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah, "It just slipped out."

"What investigation?" said Elizabeth.

She had lied. They had just lied. In the end she hadn't done anything wrong. She protected Jason from the mob. She protected Sam and Patrick. She had done the right thing. She had tried to do the right thing.

"Hayden Barnes," said Sarah, "Actual Hayden Hornsby, weird story, is pressing charges against Nikolas for attempted murder. She has this crazy idea that you were an accomplice. She thinks Nikolas was behind her shooting. But that's ridiculous right?"

Elizabeth starred at her fingers. She hadn't pulled the trigger. She hadn't ordered the hit. But she knew Nikolas had been behind it. She knew.

"I had nothing to do with Hayden being shot," said Elizabeth, "Hornsby? Like the District Attorney Paul Hornsby?"

"Jennifer Eckhart and Paul Hornsby's daughter," said Sarah, "Apparently since she's been at Wyndemere and out of the news lately, he had no idea his own daughter was in Port Charles or had been suffering amnesia. But she's remembered everything,"

Elizabeth felt like she was falling off her chair. But she looked down. She was still on her chair. If Hayden remembered, she remembered why she was going to see Jake, she is remembering that they fought right before the shooting.

"Oh," said Elizabeth.

"So it's the best thing for you to be here and recover," said Kevin, "We'll meet tomorrow morning and start your first session,"

Before she knew it, Elizabeth was sitting on her bed in her room again. She stopped paying attention to them. She vaguely remembered Sarah kissing her forehead.

Elizabeth felt the fog start to lift. She found a bag in her closet. It was the same bag she had packed for their honeymoon. Instead of island dresses, swim suits, and lingerie, she found another pair of pyjamas and sweatpants and assorted teeshirts. She felt around for the side compartment. It was still there, they had missed it.

She took out the perfect little package. She carefully unwrapped it. She had gotten it for Jake, for her Jason. It was a framed picture of all of them. It was an silver and engraved, J & E and family forever.

She held it close to her heart. She hadn't realized tears had started to fall down her face. What if Jason went on their honeymoon with Sam? What if he took _her_ to Hawaii? Were they taking Jake and Danny? Would they be a family now?

Shaking Elizabeth grabbed the phone. She had a line out. She dialled Jason's cell phone number. She knew it by heart.

"Hello?" said Jason.

"I need to speak with Jake. I need to speak to my son," said Elizabeth.

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Just one minute," said Jason.

He was so cold. So matter of fact. Where was the Jason who had kissed her goodnight a few nights ago? The Jason who had promised to love her no matter what?

"He doesn't want to speak with you right now," said Jason, "I don't blame him,"

"I'm his mother and I have rights," said Elizabeth.

Silence. Again.

"Jason?" said Elizabeth.

"I don't really want to speak to you right now either. When Jake is ready to talk to you he will call or we'll take him to visit," said Jason.

"We?" said Elizabeth, "A day after you pledge you're love to me, and you and Sam are already a we-"

"Ugh," said Jason, "I can't do this with you. What I do with my life from this moment on is my choice. You don't have a say in it. You are not keeping me away from my family any longer,"

"We are your family, me and the boys," said Elizabeth, "Remember when you said you would stay with me no matter what you're past was-"

"Enough!" said Jason, "I'm done. Don't call again. Don't worry about Jake. I'll take care of him. Give him time. But like I said last night, you and I are done,"

She heard the dial tone. He had hung up.

She dropped the phone on the it's cradle. She kept holding the picture frame close to her heart. He would change his mind. He would take time and he would forgive her. He had to forgive her. He always forgave her. He would realize that Sam wasn't right for him. He didn't have to be an enforcer anymore. He would realize she was his best chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**_one week later_**

"Mom, are you sure it's real," said Lucky.

Lucky had flown down right away when he had gotten his mothers messages. He had been tracking a treasure with his father. But nothing was important now. His boys needed him. It didn't matter that as soon as landing in Port Charles, he felt a sense of dread. Could he really be a father to his kids? He had been clean for 4 years. No drugs, no booze, nothing.

"I'm sure Lucky," said Laura, "You didn't see her at the wedding. As soon Jason found out she had know the entire time who he was, it was like Liz just went firmly into her delusion that she would be with him. According to Kevin she's been going between hours of lucidity, talking to herself, and unresponsive vegetative state."

Lucky still wasn't sure he could believe her. The last time she was in Shadybrooke, she had faked a breakdown to try to manipulate him to come back to her. Was she doing the same to Jason?

"Has Jason gone to see her?" said Lucky.

"No," said Laura, "He has been by to spend time with the boys, and bring Jake over to stay the night. But he won't see Elizabeth. He's decided to live at the penthouse with Sam, Danny and Jake,"

Lucky remembered the look on Liz's face as she insisted it would be fine. As she insisted she and "Jake" could take care of little Jake and be a family.

"Does Jason know we knew?" said Lucky.

"Yes and no," said Laura, "Well, he knew Liz had been talking to me recently about it because Jake had overheard us,"

"Jake knew?" said Lucky.

Lucky ran his hands through his hair and before running them in front of his mouth. Hadn't Jake been through enough damage for a lifetime?

"About two weeks ago when I was trying to talk Liz into telling Jason the truth, Jake overheard Liz saying that big Jake was his father," said Laura, "Liz tried to convince him he misheard, but Jake is the one who came out and told everyone at the wedding that Liz had known. Liz slapped little Jake,"

"What?" said Lucky.

Lucky couldn't believe Liz would ever hit her own child, despite all the lies she told. Had she changed so much? Was she that far gone?

"It was horrible," said Laura, "I stayed with him and iced his cheek. He was was very quiet for the first few days. He seems better now. But he still doesn't want to see his mother yet. Jason thinks it will just take time,"

"So you're on speaking terms with him? I wouldn't think he would be so quick to forgive in any incarnation," said Lucky.

"Well," said Laura, "I didn't think it would do any good for Jason to have reasons to stay away from here- so I changed the story a little,"

Lucky had really had enough of lies. Lies had gotten them all into this mess.

"I said that I had overheard Nikolas and Liz two weeks ago and confronted them. That I tried to get them to tell the truth. Which is all true. I just changed the timeline a little. Jason has no idea you knew at all," said Laura.

"Are more lies really the answer, Mom?" said Lucky.

"Well, the alternative is that the two people watching Jake don't speak, and I don't think that's good for him," said Laura.

"How did he take it?" said Lucky.

"He was upset," said Laura, "But he understood that I was trying to get people I loved to do the right thing. I apologized, which was true, I really am sorry I kept the secret,"

"Fine, fine. I guess what's a small lie compared to the mountain of ones Liz and Nikolas created," said Lucky.

"Lucky," said Laura, "This situation is bad enough. I don't know if Liz realizes her life is falling apart. With Hayden Hornsby's case against your brother and her, and now I don't think GH in going to keep her on,"

"So you're saying that even if she gets better, she might not have her life to come back to?" said Lucky.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," said Laura, "Her best friends want nothing to do with her. Cam and Aid-"

Cameron and Aiden barrelled down the stairs.

"Dad!" said Cameron, "When did you get here?"

Cameron and Aiden jumped all over Lucky on the couch. He had forgotten what it was like to be the focus of all this love.

"Daddy!" said Aiden.

Aiden just kissed him and then settled on Lucky lap.

"Hey guys," said Lucky, "I had to come see you again,"

"How long are you staying?" said Cameron.

Lucky thought about it. He had only planned on staying for as long as Liz was sick. He didn't think it would be long….but now, it seemed this might only be the beginning.

"I'm here for as long as you need me," said Lucky.

"Always," said Aiden.

Lucky felt a pang in his heart. How had he left them? In this moment, he felt as if he couldn't leave them alone even if he tried.

"When's mom coming home?" said Cameron.

"Oh, Cameron," said Laura, "We talked about this. You're mom is sick and just needs to get better,"

"I'm not stupid," said Cameron, "I know mom lied to us and Jake."

"What do you know?" said Lucky.

"When Jak- I mean Jason came over he told us he was Jason, and had a different family. But that he would always love us and because Jake was really his son we would all always be connected," said Cameron, "But then I talked to Jake, and he told me the truth,"

"What truth dear?" said Laura.

"That mom is a liar," said Cameron.

"You shouldn't say that dear-" said Laura.

"But it's true," said Cameron, "It all happened so fast at the wedding, I didn't understand. But then when Jason and Jake came to visit. Jake and I talked. He told me he heard Mom telling grandma the truth, and that he overheard Sam and his dad talking. He heard them say that Mom knew who Jason really was, but she chose to lie instead to make him a our dad."

"Cam," said Lucky, "It's true. Your mom did lie. And it's not good to do that. She got sick because she couldn't tell the difference between the truth and the lie. That's why she's away right now. She's getting help from doctors, so she can get better."

"Jake's still mad about her lying," said Cameron, "He said he doesn't want to see her ever again."

"Jake's angry right now," said Lucky, "He might change his mind when he's not angry. What about you and Aiden?"

"I don't think Aiden really get's it," said Cameron.

"I'm not a baby," said Aiden.

"We know kiddo," said Lucky.

He tucked him closer. Maybe Aiden was the lucky one.

"I'm mad mom lied, but I don't hate her. I want to see her soon. I want her to get better," said Cameron.

Lucky's heart broke a little. Their lives just kept breaking up, but here they were resilient as ever.

"I have an idea," said Lucky, "Your Mom isn't well enough to see you guys yet- but I'm sure she misses you a lot. Can you guys go through some picture albums and get her the best ones,"

"I know which one's she likes best," said Cameron, "Let's go Aiden,"

Cameron ran towards the games room in the basement with Aiden in tow. Cameron paused at the staircase.

"Dad can you stay for real this time?" said Cameron.

"Yes, I'm really staying," said Lucky.

He didn't even think those words through, before they left his lips. Could he stay here in Port Charles? Could he be back?

—-

"Jason, I want to make it clear, after all that has happened I have no expectation for you to return to the business," said Sonny.

"That means a lot," said Jason, "I know from Carly and Micheal that I've always been there for you,"

"You died protecting me and my business," said Sonny, "I think you've given more than enough. But if you change your mind, you always have a place beside me,"

"Thank you," said Jason, "But right now my main concern is spending time with you and my family. Just being grateful for every memory I get back, and try to figure out who I am now,"

"You are a brother to me Jason," said Sonny, "Even if you can't remember it, I'm always here for you,"

A knock at the penthouse door startled them. Jason was still getting used to this being his home. Jason answered the door. Michael smiled on the other side.

"Just need to pick my dad up for his physio appointment," said Michael.

"You don't need to pick me up," said Sonny, "I can do this on my own,"

"I want to be here for you dad," said Michael.

"You have your own life, and you have a child on the way," said Sonny, "I don't want you disturbing your life-"

"Sonny," said Jason, "I think Michael just wants to support you. It makes him happy- do you really want to take that away from him?"

Sonny was annoyed. Jason was right, but he still didn't like feeling helpless.

"Fine," said Sonny, "But you drop me off, I don't want you there, I need to do this alone you hear. I'll see you soon Jason, I really am so happy you are back in our lives,"

Sonny rolled out the door and past Michael. Michael just smiled at Jason.

"We're all really happy to have you back in our lives," said Michael.

As Jason shut the door. He let the smile he was keeping on his face drop. He felt like he had to be a support for everyone. He liked it, but… at the same time there was this expectation to be Jason. He didn't remember being Jason.

He knocked a chair over, and it crashed against the wall. Sam rushed downstairs.

"Is everything okay?" said Sam.

"No. I'm just so frustrated. Everyone I see expects me to be the Jason they knew- but I don't remember him," said Jason, "I may never remember him,"

"Jason, it makes sense you're frustrated. We know you don't remember, but it's only natural we're all going to hope you remember," said Sam.

"It's only sometimes I think that every moment I spend with Monica, Sonny, or Carly they keep waiting for me to remember," said Jason.

"Not me?" said Sam.

"You- yes and no," said Jason, "I don't think you mean to- but-"

"But I would be happy if you could remember us," said Sam, "I would be so happy if we could start our lives as if nothing happened, with all of our shared experiences between us. But I also understand that may never happen. I'm trying really hard to accept every day we have as new and I think this week has been amazing. But I would be lying if i said I wasn't hopeful that one day you might remember,"

"It's just too much pressure. I just don't want to let you all down, what if I can't be him-" said Jason.

"You are him, Jason," said Sam, "As Jake, parts of Jason were always shining through. You are loyal, kind, resourceful, persistent, and fierce. And usually lash out on furniture instead of people when you are upset,"

Jason righted the chair that was on the ground.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," said Jason, "Do I have that kind of violence in me? What if I do something stupid while Jake or Danny are around?"

"Now you don't be stupid," said Sam, "You know you wouldn't do that. You know you can do what ever you need to do. If you need space you can take it-"

"I don't want to leave Jake and Danny," said Jason.

 _Or you._ Jason had grown attached to Sam over the past week. They had been spending most nights talking, and most days running around with Jake and Danny. There was something between them, he felt it. But it didn't help that Jason was just moving past Elizabeth, or that Sam was still dealing with the pain of ending things with Patrick. He had been understanding when she had moved out, and returned his engagement ring. But despite all Sam's passion and hope for them, he could tell the week had been weighing on her.

Jake and Danny were spending the day with Monica and Alice at the Quartermaine mansion. Jason was glad they had space today. As much as he wanted to avoid it, he had to sign the papers.

"I know it's complicated," said Sam, "But we'll figure it out together,"

"I know," said Jason.

"My mom is coming by to pick up the papers in about an hour," said Sam, "I know this is hard, but you need to decide if it's what you want to do?"

The papers had been staring at him all day. Was he ready to take Liz to court and take away her son for her?

—-

"As you can see Kevin," said Liz, "I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I should be able to go home,"

"We've had three sessions," said Kevin, "And while I see improvements, I don't think it's the right time yet,"

"I'm fine," said Liz, "I've accepted that Jason has chosen to be with Sam- what more do you want from me,"

"Let's not talk about Jason today," said Kevin, "Let's talk about other men in your life. Let's talk about where it started. Let's talk about Lucky,"

"Lucky?" said Liz, "Why would we want to talk about Lucky?"

"He was your high school sweetheart, ex husband. He's also the father of your youngest, and adoptive father of Cameron," said Kevin.

"He was and technically is all these things," said Liz, "I just haven't seen him for while. He talks to the boys weekly online,"

"Does that make you angry?" said Kevin.

Of course it made her angry. Liz wasn't without emotion. He was suppose to be here, not running all over the world. But she had to accept it.

"I understand that he can't be with us," said Liz, "He is a recovering addict, and he didn't- couldn't handle being here,"

"And if he did would you want him too?" said Kevin.

Lucky. She hadn't really thought about him for years. At least not in that way. She had closed that door long ago. Or maybe it had been nailed shut by Lucky years ago. She had cheated on him with Jason… and with Nikolas. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. She kept messing things up. But she would get out of here soon and figure out her life. And she was sure Jason would forgive her. Jason was the answer to everything getting better again. Not Lucky. But she smiled to Kevin.

"The father of my children is always welcome in my life," said Liz.

Kevin took down notes. What was he even writing?

"I really don't want to talk about Lucky," said Liz, "I get why you want to start at the beginning. You want to figure out why I'm so messed up? You want to figure out why I lied?"

"If you think so," said Kevin, "Since you brought it up, why do you think you lied?"

"I keep telling you, Sam was with Patrick and I was with Jason. I didn't want to ruin their happiness too," said Liz.

"You you did it for Sam?" said Kevin.

"Sam is in love with Patrick!" said Liz, "Patrick loves Sam. There is no reason for that to end. Just like there was no reason for Jason and I to break up,"

"Interesting," said Kevin, "I think that's all for our session today, but I'll see you bright and early for tomorrow's session."

Liz was tense and nervous. But she didn't know what they wanted from her. She was an innocent. She didn't really do anything wrong. She acted because of love. She just wanted her, Jason, and Jake to be a family. She wanted her boys to have a father.

When she was back in her room she grabbed the frame of her and Jason and the boys from behind her armour. She didn't want them to take it from her. She would be out soon, and they her and Jason could start over. He just needed to time to figure out that him and Sam are truly over. She could wait.

She loved him and that's what you do for people you love.


	4. Chapter 4

_**one month later**_

Lucky was in the park with Jason and Sam. The boys were playing in the snow with Emma, Josslyn, and Spencer. While no one wanted to deal with Nikolas during the investigation, no one wanted to exclude little Spencer. Lucky was still Spencer's uncle so he had taken him from his brother today.

"No way," said Jason.

"Do you have a heart man?" said Lucky, "It's the holidays,"

"I'm doing this to protect my son," said Jason, "It was very clear at the proceedings, only when Elizabeth passes her psych evaluations, will she be able to see Jake. I'm not going to stop her."

"They are letting her out for two weeks to come home," said Lucky.

"She's out already? She passed her evaluations?" said Sam.

"Not exactly," said Lucky, "I've signed her out for the holiday. She's my responsibility. She's doing much better. Kevin said she's making progress-"

"Progress is good, but she still hasn't passed the evaluations," said Jason, "I just want to make sure she's better before she see's Jake. He just started forgiving her, and he wrote her that letter. I just want him to be ready."

"Fine," said Lucky, "But at least tell Jake his mom will be home, so he can have the choice,"

"We'll let him know," said Jason.

"Lucky, are you sure you can handle her?" said Sam.

Lucky wasn't completely sure. But he had visited her with the boys once a week since she got in and Liz had put a smile on her face and seemed together. She was putting on a bright cheery front, he could tell. But it was something.

"She was my wife. We'll be fine."

* * *

Liz was smiling. She smiled so hard it made her jaw ache. When Gran had made the turkey with Sarah, and everyone told her not to worry about a thing. She smiled.

When Jake had called instead of coming home to wish her a Merry Christmas, she smiled.

When the boys had insisted on having a pajama party, and she knew it was really Laura and her new boyfriend Kevin's idea to keep her in the house. She smiled.

Her smile had faded when she had been finally left alone. Everyone went skating. Well, almost alone. Lucky, her guard, putting more salt on the walkway to make sure no one slipped on their way home. She nursed her hot chocolate, Cameron had made for her before they had left. With extra marshmallows, like she gave him when he was blue. He looked at her concerned. He shouldn't have to worry. Everything should have been perfect.

She couldn't help but imagine what should have been playing out around her. Her Jason dressed up as Santa. With all her boys home. She would be making the turkey. Gran would be sitting in her favourite rocker knitting baby clothes. She would be pregnant, expecting their second child. It would be a girl. A girl named Emily.

"That's not real," said Emily.

Elizabeth dropped her mug spilling it over the rug.

"You're not real," said Liz, "You are dead, you are not here, not here."

"I'm here because you're my best friend and you need me," said Emily.

"You are a hallucination," said Liz.

"That's not very nice," said Emily, "And I'm a ghost, not a hallucination. That picture of you and Jason, that's not real. You aren't pregnant, there isn't going to be a baby. You have to realize it, you and Jason were never going to happen."

"He is mine. He was supposed to be mine. We had a chance and he-" said Liz.

"He chose to be with Sam," said Emily.

"He made the wrong choice Emily," said Liz, "He just needs to see what we can be. We can be a family,"

Liz didn't even look back. She was going to get him back. This, this was her chance. Her Christmas miracle.

Lucky entered the house and Liz was gone.

"Oh, no," said Lucky.

* * *

Liz stood in the snow. She was shivering. Her toes were turning blue. But she couldn't leave. It was all so close. She had made it this far. But she hadn't moved, the sky had already turned dark.

"Elizabeth," said Lucky.

She was still wearing her pajamas. Blue reindeer on a white snowy background. He realized she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Elizabeth," said Lucky, "We have to go home,"

"You were right," said Liz, "You were right that I crossed the line. But I did it for love. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It's time to go," said Lucky, "You'll freeze to death,"

"Look at them," said Liz, "Do you think Jake will call her mom?"

Lucky took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. He didn't want to make a scene. It wouldn't help Liz's case for shared custody in the future if she was seen. Jason, Sam, Jake, and Danny were at the Quartermaine's for Christmas Eve. Jason and Sam were holding hands as Jake and Danny were playing with some new lego kit they must have gotten. She was close enough to see through the big windows. The decorated tree illuminated the evening scene. If they could see in, maybe they could be seen.

"No," said Lucky, "Because he has a mother. You. Please Elizabeth, we need to go,"

"I really did think Jason would choose me, no matter what," said Liz, "After all the losses I thought here was my chance at love. Ric lied to me, Zander died, Jason always chose Sam, and you left. But I thought with Jake everything could be different."

"But then you found out he was really Jason," said Lucky.

"I was in shock, I was ready to tell everyone at the Nurses Ball," said Liz.

She remembered the feeling of disappointment as she realized Jake couldn't be hers.

"Why didn't you?" said Lucky.

It would have been so much easier. She realized it may have hurt less.

"I realized that for once in my life I had a chance to get what I wanted. I didn't think I was hurting anyone. Sam was happy with Patrick and I had a chance to be happy with Jason," said Liz.

"Elizabeth-" said Lucky.

"Don't Elizabeth me," said Liz.

She turned away from the idyllic Christmas scene and let Lucky pull her away from view behind some trees.

"I know it was wrong," said Liz, "Don't you think I knew that? I questioned myself at every turn, but at the end of the day, I had Jason. If you had a chance to be with the person who got away, do you really know if you could let them go?"

Lucky's heart broke a little. He had once been the only one for Liz. But they had changed.

"If you knew it was wrong," said Lucky, "Why did you-"

"I started to believe it, okay," said Liz, "Jake wasn't remembering being Jason, and Sam kept being happy with Patrick. I finally had my happy ending,"

She cried.

"Don't I deserve a happy ending," said Liz, "This once don't I deserve to be happy."

She crumbled into Lucky's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**one year later**

Liz sat on a stool staring at the sculpture in front of her. She was finally finished. It was mixed media piece of mainly metal and pipes, but when they came together it was the woods of Port Charles. It was her and this city. At odds, but surviving.

Ava would be happy that this last piece was done. It was only the day of her first show. She wiped the dirt on her pants. She washed her hands and looked up to see what damage she had done to her face. Always full of paint and dirt. She saw herself in the mirror and thought about how much she had changed. Her hair was still short but now with some purple dye in it, it had more spirit. Gone were her scrubs, replaced by paint covered tattered overalls and torn tee shirts. Gone was the conservative perfect Elizabeth Webber.

That Elizabeth was gone. She didn't have a choice, entirely. She had been stripped of her nursing license 6 months ago. The day she got out of the looney bin. She thought it would break her. But she was still standing, wasn't she?

It had been her art that had gotten her through it. She had gotten into Franco's art therapy group and something had clicked. Something that talk therapy hadn't done, couldn't do. She didn't have to be Liz the perfect nurse, Liz the perfect mom, or Liz the anything. She could disappear and reappear in herself in the motion of art.

She was living in the studio mainly. She spent weekends at home with Lucky. They had somehow perfected co-parenting that way. She knew Cameron and Aiden wanted her to be the old her, making cookies and always around. But it was store bought cookies from now on, and she was just taking it day by day.

There were moments with watching Lucky be a full-time dad with the boys that made her think about him and her. She didn't believe in meant to be, but maybe they had the last chapter in them. Or maybe she should let him continue to steer the ship.

She even got to visit with Jake, with supervision. That still burned. But at least now she wasn't lusting over Jason. It hit her one day out of the blue. She looked at him preparing lunches for Danny and Jake during her visit, and she felt nothing. It was domestic bliss… but it wasn't hers.

Of course, Sam and Jason had married again, and Sam was pregnant. She didn't like Sam and Sam didn't like her. But at least no one was pretending. She remembered seeing Sam the other day and couldn't help but think that the way Sam was throwing back dumpling, she wasn't going to lose any of the baby weight this time. That made her smile. Liz ran every morning now. It was part of her regiment. She wasn't going to have another child. She was done. Let other people breed.

She was finally herself, or at least some version of it that felt... right.

* * *

She had slipped into her dress and the last item had shipped to the gallery.

She just couldn't get the zipper.

"Need a hand?"

She turned and saw Lucky standing at the door with flowers. She didn't lock the door when she was awake. Since Shadybrooke, she was over feeling locked in.

She smiled and nodded. She watched him trying to figure out what to do with the flowers, finally settling on laying them in the sink. Possibly the cleanest area in the space. She was pretty sure her new dress might get dirt and paint on it just by being in the room.

She turned to face the mirror and felt him behind her. He gently pulled up her zipper. She felt the heat of his body behind her, and the coolness of the metal zipper move closed over her back. She caught his eye in their reflection.

It had been a while since they'd been this close. She felt flushed. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"You look great," he said, "like starlight,"

She turned and faced him, and twirled a little. She had been going for that look. When she had bought it, the shimmering navy fabric reminded her of the night sky. It was short and showed off her legs too.

She couldn't help but get a little lost in Lucky's eyes. He always had that smile and-

"Where are the boys? Weren't you picking them up and bringing them-"

"I brought them to Monica's for the pirate hunt sleepover party,"

"And you-"

"They know were we will be all night at the gallery and have all the numbers," said Lucky, "I've got it handled,"

He did have it handled she reminded herself. It was now the one signing permission slips and doing drop-offs and pickups. He even had a job.

" _I'm the man in the chair?" said Lucky._

" _The man in the chair?" said Liz, "like you are a man who sits in a chair, or owns a chair,"_

" _You'd get this if you had come to see Spiderman with me and the boys," said Lucky._

" _Yeah, no. And please explain," said Liz._

"Y _ou know how Dad is traveling the world, basically being Indiana Jones for hire. Well, I'm his home base. I'll take his calls and get him the information he needs and credentials and everything else he needs, and for that, I have part of the take-"_

" _Take, and tell me again how legal this is?" said Liz._

" _Well, when we sell or find something with a reward I get a nice portion." said Lucky, "It's been paying the bills so nicely. I think I might be able to get that mini-van I had my eye on,"_

" _God you're boring," said Liz._

" _You mean Fatherly amazing," said Lucky._

She felt like she didn't have to worry so much anymore. She could do this without feeling guilty. She could be an artist.

"The flowers are nice," said Liz, "Possibly too nice for this place,"

She picked them out of the sink and unwrapped them and placed them in an empty mason jar with some water in the base. The carnations looked cheerful. Most people hated carnations, but she loved them. They lived the longest of all the cut flowers.

"We should go and get there," said Lucky, "You don't want to be late for your own opening."

"Nobody will be there, everyone in town thinks I'm the devil," said Liz.

"Worst case people will at least come to see you out and about," said Lucky, "People are curious how you are,"

"People mostly just want to see me fall," said Liz, "And stare."

"People like a good come back story," said Lucky, "And I'll be there. My mom will be there,"

"Hopefully someone buys a piece that's not either of you," said Liz, "Even if it's to burn it at home later."

"Carly promised that she wasn't going to come. Spencer family promise" said Lucky.

She remembered the first day she saw Carly, and the slap she got. At the time she had just taken it. But if she tried it again, Carly was going down. She shook the feeling off and gathered her purse. She took a final look at her reflection. She could do this.

* * *

She sold every piece. She couldn't believe it. Ava had said it was the best opening she had ever had. Franco had given a speech. Anyone who wasn't on shift at the hospital had shown up. She hadn't thought they'd cared. Robin and Patrick had even come down from California. They pulled her aside and gave their forgiveness of everything that had gone down last year.

Jason and Sam hadn't been there. She didn't see any of Sam's family. Other than Ava of course, but she didn't think they were close. It was good they didn't come. She didn't need people watching them expecting there to be drama.

It was perfectly drama free, as long as you didn't count Nicolas coming in. He had bought her most expensive and largest sculpture to install in Wydemere. She had been in Shadybrooke and had ridden out the trial there. Ric Lansing had represented her and gotten her off on all charges, the plea had been insanity. Nicholas has hired a whole team of lawyers from New York City nd gotten off off all charges. People hadn't liked Hayden, but they hated seeing injustice and saw Nicolas as worse than her. At least someone else had been the focus of the drama.

She sat on the gallery desk drinking her glass of champagne. It was mostly empty and Ava and just asked her to lock up.

She could feel Lucky starring at her.

"Don't you have to be up early for drop off?

"No, my mom is taking the boys for the week," said Lucky.

"The week?" said Liz.

"I think it's time," said Lucky, "Time you come back home fulltime,"

She was shocked.

"No it's better this way, and it's more your home than mine now. I was thinking of just moving all my stuff to the studio, and I don't want to displace you with the boys and-"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, and you are coming home."

"Lucky, we are divorced and it doesn't make sense to live together like that. You have custody of the boys-"

"I never filed that. We share custody, and maybe we shouldn't be divorced," said Lucky.

"Was that a proposal?" said Liz.

"Yes, no, maybe, it's complicated. But I want to be a family with you again," said Lucky.

"I'm not the girl you married anymore. I don't think I can be, and I don't want to be that again" said Liz.

"I don't want anyone but you," said Lucky.

"I don't know if I can just jump in and marry you again and be the boy's mom the same way I was," said Liz.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, and you can be any mom you want to be," said Lucky, "The boys are thriving,"

"Thanks to you," said Liz.

"And you. You know that they wanted to come to support you tonight. Even Jake. They are proud of you. You should have heard them at Monica's before I left. Their mom was a big deal artist at a grownup museum," said Lucky.

"They didn't," said Liz.

She felt the warmth spread in her chest.

"They did."

Lucky sat down next to her and held out his hand.

"Liz, I don't care if we get married again, and I don't want things to be like they were. They didn't work then. But I want to live with you again. It's just a step in a direction, and we can just take it one step at a time. And maybe it could work."

She smiled and took his hand.


End file.
